The Hunt For Gollum
by TAGtales
Summary: Interpretation of the hunt for Gollum mentioned by Gandalf and Aragorn in the books. Promoting the brilliant online film The Hunt For Gollum! Word has reached Gandalf that Gollum is out lurking about searching for his lost beloved ring. Aragorn and his dear friend, Eomyth, head out of a perilous journey that would help decide the fate of Middle Earth.
1. Prologue

**The Hunt For Gollum**

Prologue

The mountains in the horizon were smothered in a deep fog. The subtle clip-clop of an elven horse's hooves was the only audible sound carried over the silence of the wind. An occasional rustle of branches or snapping of a twig would cause the she-elf's back to stiffen. For she knew of the evil that stalked through Middle Earth; a relentless, restless shadow. Her mind was heavy with an itch that couldn't be scratched. So many questions ran through her mind as yound yet wise as she was. To an outsider's perspective she appeared to be merely a teenager, although she was just reaching the ripe age of 117. Even though there are elves that have lived through many more ages, her heart and minder were ageless. Her knowledge was greater than that of a high king of any race, she may even know too much. Eomyth Elendil, daughter of the wood, is what she is called. She belongs to that of the Mirkwood Forest and watches greatly over the Woodland Realm. She spent mant nights and many meals in the house of Lord Thranduil. A father he then became of the fatherless girl. Legolas Greenleaf became as of a brother to her and was held dear to her heart. Although she was not of true Greenleaf descent, her looks were very decieving. Long light blonde hair laced with she-warrior braids cascading down her back. A clear glowing complextion, along with elvish pointy ears. Her body was lean and thin, yet generously muscular. She rode a white steed that was faster than the wind could blow. To children, she was an enjoyable bed time tale of epic greatness and pure heart.

This morning, at the crack of dawn, is when she rode out. She made for the refuge of Bree. Light water droplets of mist scattered her face as she rode west. She meant to meet with a very dear friend of many years, a great wizard known as Gandalf the Grey.

The road was long, the road was tiring. So a great rush of relief came upon her when her elven eyes could see the gate to Bree off in the distance. Her appearance was of grave importance for what was about to take place would spark the beginning of a new age. A journey would happen so tremendous that the future of all Middle Earth would depend on it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prancing Pony

**The Hunt For Gollum**

At the end of the third age Middle Earth was a land oppressed with shadow. The people of the noth kingdom were scattered. The descendants of kings forgotten, reduced to rangers wandering in the wild.

But the darkness of Mordor was soon to spread over all lands and set great and terrible events in motion, for the lost ring of power had re-awoken. It's evil master Sauron was seeking it.

_The one ring to rule then all._

For 500 years it had remained out of his sight and beyond his reach...

But there was another who also sought the ring. A creature who had treasured it deep under the mountains and been consumedby it's evil. His heart was tortured with longing for what he had lost and with hatred for the theif who took it... Bilbo Baggins.

Chapter 1: The Prancing Pony

The stale air of The Prancing Pony was drenched with the stench of freshly brewed ale. Dirty, intoxicated men danced and sang in slurred voices resulting in the young elleth's head to pound. Cackling, drunken laughter carried throughout the pub and contrasted with the sharp clicking of cups and mugs. The careless, free spirited attitude of men never failed to awe her, yet utterly disgust her at the same time. Elves were naturally of a much more cleanlier nature.

The soft roar of the fire could barely be made out from the unruling rucus. She watched as a pudgy man downed nearly his 20th mug of ale that would hopefully be his last.

The door to The Pony slowly creaked open and in stepped a tall man clad in grey. Few stopped to wonderously stare at the great man, but most continued on with their activities.

"Eomyth, my dear girl." His comforting, booming voice spoke softly to the wise elleth.

"My greeting to you, Gandalf" Eomyth gave a toothy, loving smile as he placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

He then made his way towards a dark table off in a far corner to which she reluctantly followed. There was a man waiting there, a ranger who's presence she had not noticed. This man was of no stranger to her, but she no longer concidered him of acquaintance. A fatherly figure, he used to be to her, but now he is no more than a wanderer of the west. He had abandoned her. They had always gone on journeys and such adventures together, but one day when they had planned to explore the Misty Mountains in search of artifacts he left without her. Breaking his promise, he had left her behind. Eomyth was an elf of dignity and reliability so the breaking of Aragorn's promise had caused in a breaking of trust on her part.

"You know, some people deserve forgiveness Eomyth." Gandalf whispered to her as she took a seat next to him. She tried ignorantly to avoid the pleading eyes of a long lost friend. Aragorn took a long swig of ale before he began:

"The rangers have doubled their watch, as you have instructed. Is it safe?" His eyes shifted over to his dear Eomyth who uneasily avoided his gaze.

"Yes, for the time being." Gandalf took a puff from his pipe and continued, "The enemy does not yet know that the ring has been found."

Eomyth looked to Gandalf in question, wondering why he would ask her to be present when Aragorn would be as well. The pain of being forgotten was still fresh on her mind after all the years.

"That is well." Aragorn nodded in relief.

Gandalf spoke again, "The matter if more complicated. I have made a grave error, I overlooked something of importance. Something dangerous. It concerns the former owner of the ring."

"Gollum."

Aragorn and Eomyth answered in unison causing Aragorn's eyes to hold a warm glance, but Eomyth to shift uncomfortably. Gandalf looked almost amused and spoke again with clear authority.

"How he came by it, I do not know. But he's murderously protective of it and now he has left his cave, his mind bent on recovering it."

A look of concern came upon Aragorn's face.

"Gollum knows, doesn't he Gandalf?" He shifted his eyes on Eomyth only to look back to Gandalf. "He knows the location of the ring?"

"Yes." Gandalf's voice was grave and solemn. "Unfortunately our secret is no longer safe." Memories seemed to flood into the mind of the grey wizard.

"The foolish hobbit gave up his name."

He was referring to Bilbo Baggins of The Shire. Such a lovely placeit was, surely no right to be holding an item as trecherous as the ring.

Aragorn shook his head before he spoke, "It should have been destroyed."

"No thanks to your _weak _bloodline. It is the will of men that was so easily corrupted. " Eomyth spoke her words with a pure, icey sting. She knew she had struck a sensitive chord of Isuldur's heir. The look of shame and guilt on Aragorn's face was almost enough to have her take back her words.

Gandalf raised a withered hand to cease Eomyth from speaking anymore. A glance of dissapointment made Eomyth's head bow down ashamed of herself.

"But it was not. It was not destroyed and it is of no fault of any being in this very room. "

Silence over came the table leaving the boisterous chatter and rowdiness of the tavern.

"I will go." Aragorn broke the silence with firey determination.

Gandalf and Eomyth looked to him with worried eyes.

"I will find him," he spoke again moving his glance to Eomyth. "I only ever hope that you would join me. For the sake of old times and for the sake of forgiveness."

A spark of hope flickered in the ranger's smooth voice.

Gandalf interjected, "I think it would be for the best if this _young_ girl stayed in the ever so characterless and uneventful Woodland Realm. The exciting thrill of an adventure is sure to take her of no interest."

A playful look was in his eye as his voice was mockingly teasing her. He conveyed a knowing look. He knew she would spring at the mention of adventure, he knew it was all the will in her heart to go. Most of all, he knew she longed for the company of her old friend, Strider.

"Oh Gandalf, you know her too well." Aragorn joined in a teasing manor.

"I-I-" She sat slightly flabberghasted as she stared annoyed at the two men. "I guess for the sake of Middle earth I shall join you, Aragorn. Do not think of yourself as forgiven, for I do not know if that will come to pass."

She gave a laughing smile.

"I guess for your sake I shall join you as well. Someone ought to save your hind from orcs and such creatures, I bid not?"

Ganflaf laughed as he chewed on the end of his hand carved pipe.

"No matter the number of years you have come to see, my dear girl, you will always be the same."

Aragorn gave a small laugh and looked to his beloved elf with thankful eyes. He was most greatful to hold a friendship amongst them once more.

"Very well," Gandalf changed the subject. "The road will not be easy, but the strength of a ranger and the knowledge of an elf shall push you through. If you two cannot find him, why I'm afraid there is no one else who can."

With that ot was settled. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Eomyth, daughter of the wood, would be off on a dangerous and perilous quest:

_The Hunt For Gollum_


End file.
